The pain of love
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: When a plan to kill Julian involves Mary Louise being cut and tied up in vervain rope Nora becomes very emotional as she feels unable to protect her fiance as Mary Louise protects her. Romantic Fluff central!


**The pain of love  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

"We are doing absolutely nothing and yet it's exhausting." Nora sighed as she stared out the car window.

"Oh it's not that bad." Mary Louise smiled and slid across the back seat to wrap her arm around Nora's shoulders.

The brunet heretic smiled and snuggled in to her hold.

"It's going to be a long wait." Caroline muttered.

The three were sent to wait outside an abandon where house where Julian had sent Mary Louise to collect a box for him. She had no idea what was in it but she had no intentions of letting him get. She had made some terrible decisions and she realized that. Now her mistakes had given them a lead on Julian, he thought Mary Louise was loyal to him when really she was helping to plot his death.

With the help of Mary Louise Caroline made a ransom call to Julian saying that if he didn't get to that where house right away they would burn it down and kill Mary Lou. It would take him an hour to get there and the others prepared to set the ware house on fire just before he got there. Stefan Damon Beau and Valerie would wait inside to attack him Nora and Caroline would join soon after. When he no doubt found some tricky way to try to escape Mary Louise would take the fatal strike. But Julian wasn't stupid they would have to actually hurt Mary Louise in front of him to make him believe.

"We should probably get it over with." Mary Louise stated.

"No not yet we have an hour." Nora protested, she didn't want to see Mary Louise hurt obviously she loved her.

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" Mary Lou asked.

Nora grinned and leaned in for a kiss. The two tangled up with each other in a fierce lip lock.

"Or we could play a game!" Caroline chimed in to stop the scene in the review mirror.

The lovers pulled away and glared at her.

Mary Louise kissed and nipped at Nora's ear making her giggle.

"I spy with my little eye something that is, sky blue." Caroline interrupted "Anyone?"

"The bloody sky." Nora sighed impatiently.

"Nope." Caroline answered. She knew she was annoying them but anything to keep them from getting under each other's skirts.

Mary Louise smirked and curled a brown lock of hair around her finger "Nora's underwear."

"Definitely not." Caroline shuttered.

"They are not." Nora laughed.

"I watched you get dressed this morning, do you want me to prove it?" Mary Lou asked.

Nora squealed as she tried to un button her jeans.

"You know this isn't going to work if Julian shows up to me throwing up and you two having sex in back seat." Caroline declared then she stepped out of the car.

"Bitch." Nora remarked.

"It's okay; we'll continue this tonight Darling." Mary Louise promised and sealed it with a kiss.

The two climbed out the back seat and walked around to the back where Caroline was soaking ropes in vervian.

"We're not actually using vervain on her; did I not make that clear?" Nora snapped grabbing the rope from Caroline without thinking. She gasped as the vervian burned her skin and let it fall to the ground.

"That's what the gloves are for." Caroline whispered.

Nora glared.

"Okay you, do your job and fuck off." Mary Louise told the blond vampire then turned to Nora before she could retort "Nora it's okay. I'll only hurt for little while it's worth it. After what I did I owe it to you and Valerie Beau Stefan and Bonnie… and I guess Damon and Caroline too."

"It's not okay Mary Louise I will not stand idly by as someone torchers you." Nora protested.

"I'll be okay Nora we don't have time for this. I promised to protect you a very long time ago, this me doing so." Mary Louise raised her voice slightly.

"I won't help." Nora stated firmly in a low voice.

"I didn't ask you to." Mary Lou replied.

"Take this, scratch yourself up a little. They'll heal before he gets here but it'll be more convincing." Caroline said as she handed Mary Louise a knife.

Nora watched in horror as Mary Louise stabbed herself in the shoulder. She held back a gasp knowing Nora would either throw fit and suggest a new plan or have an aneurism if she screamed. Blood seeped down her white blouse as she pulled the knife from the fresh wound. Mary Lou braised herself and drew a slit diagonally across her stomach.

The wounds were almost completely healed by the time Caroline had her wrists bound. But the vervian was a completely different pain. She could remember being burned by a branding iron as a child, she still bore the scar. The feeling of concentrated vervian brought to her soft skin was all too similar. She couldn't help but moan and fidget a little. She sat on the edge of the back seat as Caroline bound her ankles together and for a brief moment the physical pain made her forget about Nora's mental and emotional turmoil.

The wavy brown haired girl stood just feet away gritting her teeth. She hated this plan with a passion. Since she was fifteen years old Mary Louise had protected her. From everting as serious to predators wanting to murder her to something as simple as tripping and scraping her knee. Nora owed her her life yet she couldn't even protect her from people they were allied with. It didn't matter the mistakes she made the night of their anniversary. That didn't erase the 135 years of love and protection. Their love was unconditional and she'd always be grateful of course she felt wrong just watching her suffer.

Caroline chained Mary Louise to the car door and the deed was done.

"There, eight years of girl scouts payed off after all." Caroline commented as she tested the rope.

"Did you get your torture badge?" Nora asked snidely.

"Hey she had it coming after what she did to me." Caroline replied.

"You make it sound like you enjoyed doing this to me." Mary Louise said remarked.

"Oh don't get me wrong I did." Caroline retorted.

"Nora, heel." Mary Lou smiled softly seeing the murderous look on her fiancé's face.

"How can you be making jokes right now?" Nora stared at her incredulously.

"Come here." Mary Louise nodded towards herself.

Nora walked over and kneeled on the ash fault in front of her.

"Look at me;" Mary Lou started "I'm okay. You can take it out on Julian when he gets here but don't do anything stupid."

"Are you hurting?" Nora questioned.

"Of course but-"

"Then you're not okay!" Nora snapped. "I love you and I want to protect you like you have me for all these years. I just don't know how."

"You do protect me." Mary Louise smiled "I may be viewed as the dominate one of our relationship and it may look that way sometimes but we're equals. When you're in danger I protect you from harm. When I fall victim to my emotions, which is why we're here, You protect me from myself."

Nora gave a slight smile, she had never thought of it in that way before. She rose up and pressed her lips sweetly to Mary Lou's. She knew there was something she could do for her without compromising their plan.

"You know that new era term of "Kinky? I think this is it." Mary Louise grinned as they separated.

Nora held her breath then slipped her hands in between the ropes and Mary Louise's ankles. The vervain stung of course but when she saw the burns on Mary Lou's skin start to heal she forgot all about the pain.

"What are you doing?" Mary Louise asked "Nora you don't need to do that, stop"

"Yes I do, we protect each other." She replied "I love you."

"I love you." Mary Louise whispered back.

When all was over with Julian was finally dead. Not everything had gone as planned. He had half expected Mary Louise's betrayal so when she pounced to stake him he turned it on her. The wood had just pierced her heart when Nora brought him to his knees with magic and ripped his heart out with her bare hands.

Nora was a blur as she ran to Mary Louise. She was starting to die she got to her just in time to pull the stake out of her heart. Mary Louise coughed and gasped for air.

"Mare are you okay?" Nora panicked "Mary Louise look at me, are you alright?"

"Calm down Nora, I'm fine. Because of you." Mary Louise smiled as she sat up.

"You almost died because of this god forsaken plan! You never listen!" Nora snapped.

"Now you know the feeling." Mary Louise replied.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Do you remember the day after we rescued you from your father? You were out walking in the forest with Malcolm and I. The rest of your family came for you. Malcolm faced them head on and I tried to get you to safety but your family knew who we were. They had stakes vervian and they were powerful witches. I panicked and told you to stay put while I helped him-"

"And I ran after you." Nora realized.

"Right in to the group of psychotic witches that wanted to murder you. I was terrified to let you get hurt so I ran away with you. I'd never felt fear like that before and you've been pulling stunts like that ever since. You don't listen either and I don't listen because we're too scared to lose each other." Mary Louise stated.

Nora knew she was right. She was terrified to lose her before Mary Louise and Lily she had never known love. She had been very badly abused as a child even before they found out she was a syphon.

Mary Louise got on to her knees and gently cupped Nora's cheek in her hand. This was the way she had touched her when they first met. A comforting gesture the first Nora had received. Until that point physical touch had always been used to hurt her. This left her with the instinct to shy away from any approaching hand and it took her a full year to get over that. Eventually Mary Louise changed physical touch in to one of the most meaningful expressions of love. Holding her face in her hands had become sentimental to them as this was the first touch they shared.

A single tear trialed down Nora's cheek and Mary Louise swiped it away with her thumb.

"Let's go home." The blond whispered.

They got to their feet and intertwined their fingers. As they strolled back to the car they spoke quietly.

"I'll admit, sometimes I can be a bit over protective. But I don't do it to insult your strength it's just an instinct. I'll try to do better." Mary Louise sighed.

"No, I'll try harder to see things through your eyes. If our roles were reversed I'd probably be just as bad." Nora replied.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Mary Louise questioned.

Nora shrugged and a few steps later she halted dead in her tracks and threw her arm out in front of Mary Louise.

"What?" the blond asked looking around for possible danger.

"There's a huge pocket of air right there, you could trip on it and hurt yourself!" Nora exclaimed sarcastically.

"Get in the car smart ass." Mary Louise glared.

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries.

please read and review.

Also check out my series of short stories called "Heretics" for more stories just like this one.


End file.
